Let me take care of you
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: "You're sick let me take care of you," he whispered huskily in her ear sending chills down her spine or maybe that was a side effected of her cold. "Fine," she muttered. "But only because it's your fault I caught this stupid cold in the first place."
1. Chapter 1

Let me take care of you.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters.

A/N So this is just a TS AU fluffy human fic. Yeah I know it's been done before, but I wanted to write one. A/N

Woody Pride stood in front of the bathroom mirror in his off campus apartment he shared with his five best guys friends Buzz, Rex, Slink, Hamm, and Bart, examining his reflection thoroughly. Needless to say, six guys sharing a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment was not easy, especially with a roommate like Woody who had the tendency to hog the bathroom.

"Woody!" Buzz yelled as he banged his fist on the bathroom door. "Jessie is not going to care if you have a hair out of place! Come out already, my back teeth are floating!"

Woody sighed, opening the door, "Some guys actually like to look good for their girlfriends!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Mira never complains, " Buzz muttered, hurrying into the bathroom before Woody could change his mind.

Woody rolled his eyes as he made his way into his bedroom he shared with Slink.

"The blue shirt or the yellow shirt?" He eventually asked himself before deciding. "Yellow." He had just finished buttoning it up when his cell phone rang. Seeing Jessie's name on the caller ID, he smiled before answering.

"Howdy beautiful," He answered.

"Hey," Jessie greeted briefly over the phone.

"So, do you want to have dinner before we see the movie or do you want to see the movie and then have dinner?"

"Actually," Jessie began before being interrupted by a coughing fit. "Sorry, I'm calling to cancel." Jessie told him, her voice sounding hoarse. "I woke up this morning with a cold and I know I should have called you earlier, but I didn't feel this sick until now."

"Hey, it's okay. So what are your symptoms? Are you sure it's not the flu?" Woody asked, going into his fully concerned boyfriend mode within the matter of a few seconds.

"It's not the flu. It's a cold. My head is killing me, my throat's sore, and my nose is stuffed."

"Do you have everything you need? Do you have cold medicine?"

"I'll go down to the drug store tomorrow and get something. Right now all I want to do is take a hot shower and go to bed," Jessie told him. Then, after a brief pause, she snapped: "Woody, stop thinking about me taking a shower!"

"I was not! I was thinking about something else."

"Did it involve me?"

"Yes, and you were fully clothed too."

"Right…" She murmured warily. "Look, I'll call you or text you tomorrow. Bye, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Woody sighed for the second time that day. So his date with Jessie was cancelled because she was sick? He came to realize that he had two options: Stay there and hang with the guys or go to Jessie's place and take care of her. He looked out towards the fresh sheet of fallen snow. The weather report said they were going to get more snow the next day. He did not want Jessie going out in bad weather and he didn't like the idea of her being sick without any medicine.

"I'm going to the drug store; do any of you guys need anything?" He asked out of common courtesy.

Bart and Hamm exchanged glances.

"Going to the drug store before a big date with Jessie?" Questioned Hamm in amusement.

"Did you run out of something?" Asked Bart, causing both Slink and Rex to snicker. Buzz coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his position; not wanting to think about his best friend and his ex girlfriend like that even though he was pretty sure they were. After all, Woody had a key to Jessie's place and he often stayed overnight there.

It didn't really bother him that Jessie and Woody were dating. He and Jessie had dated in high school and they had broken up on friendly terms and neither of them had met Woody until college. However though, there was one thing that bothered Buzz's ego and this was the fact that he and Jessie had never gone all the way whilst she had with Woody. But, hey, as long as Jessie was happy and he was happy, then it didn't matter because he had a new girlfriend.

"Jessie has a cold and I'm picking some stuff up for her," Woody told them.

"Boy has she got you whipped," Bart remarked.

"So Bart, has Betty decided on when the two of you should get married?" Woody shot back.

"You leave my Betty out of this!"

"Did Jessie ask you to get her some stuff?" Buzz asked.

"No, I just thought I'd go over to her place and take care of her."

Buzz chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Woody asked.

"You've never had to deal with Jessie when she's sick. Let me tell you, she gets cranky when she's sick. She might not be too appreciative of you coming over to take care of her."

Woody frowned before answering. "I know how to take care of my girlfriend!" Woody shouted before grabbing his hat and coat and heading out the door.

Woody liked Buzz - Buzz was his best friend - but when it came to Jessie there was a certain amount of jealousy that Woody had towards Buzz given the fact that Buzz often knew things about Jessie that Woody didn't. But on the other hand, Woody knew things about Jessie that Buzz didn't.

Jessie walked out of her bathroom wearing a new pair of fleece PJ's. She had hoped the steam from the shower would help her breathe better, but it hadn't. But at least she felt cleaner though. She groaned when she heard the knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's me, Woody! Open up!"

"Go away, I'm sick!" Jessie yelled hoarsely.

"I know Jess, open the door!"

"No, you'll get sick too. Go away!"

"Jessie, open the door!" Woody shouted, annoyed.

Jessie did not want Woody coming into her apartment. The first reason being because she didn't want him to catch her cold and the second because she didn't want him to see her. She looked awful in her own opinion. Her nose was red; her hair was still wet and hung in an un-braided, loose ponytail. Before Jessie had time to think and chain the door, Woody had used his key to let himself in, carrying three bags.

He looked at Jessie and snickered a little.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jessie, turning away from him so Woody wouldn't see her nose.

"Kittens playing with yarn, Jess?" Woody questioned in amusement, commenting on her PJ's.

"What's wrong with kittens?"

"Nothing, it just doesn't seem like something you'd wear. They're so girly."

"This coming from a man who has boxer shorts with horse shoes on them."

"My mother bought me those and you know it."

"I like kittens. They're cute and cuddly."

"Like me," Woody said jokingly, placing the bags on the kitchen table.

"Sometimes," Jessie muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you," He told her, unloading the bags.

"I don't need taking care of. I'm not some little girl; I'm a full grown woman!" Jessie stated before coughing.

"Don't I know it?" Woody said suggestively.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Now come and sit down," Woody suggested, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to the kitchen table before making her sit down. "I brought dinner," He said as Jessie sat down.

"I'm not hungry," She protested stubbornly.

"It's chicken noodle soup; the perfect thing for a cold. I also brought all the cold medicine you could need."

"I told you I'd pick some up tomorrow," Jessie muttered, folding her arms on the table and resting her head in them. "You didn't have to get any thing for me and you didn't have to come here. You should probably just go before you catch my cold," She told him, sounding miserable.

Woody walked back over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning down. "You're sick. Let me take care of you," He whispered huskily in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Or perhaps it had been a side effect of her cold?

"Fine," She muttered. "But only because it's your fault I caught this stupid cold in the first place."

"How is it my fault?" He asked, amused.

"You put that snow down my back and made me late for class so I couldn't dry off."

"You're the one who started that snowball fight!"

"That was your fault too," Jessie accused and then sneezed.

"Bless you," Woody said, taking a tissue box out of one of the bags. He opened the box and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Jessie said. She tried to blow her nose, but it was too stuffed up. She groaned unhappily.

"Jess, take something; you'll feel better. And how is it my fault about the snowball fight?"

"Because you look cute all riled up. You should stop looking so cute when you're riled up! I think you do it on purpose just so it'd backfire on me," She said crossly.

"Jess, I think you're getting a fever. You're not making any sense, " He told her, tipping the soup into two bowls.

"I don't have a fever, you're just being annoying!"

"Buzz is right. You do get cranky when you're sick!" Woody remarked, laughing slightly.

"Going to Buzz for pointers now, are we? And what did you do? Buy out the whole cold section?" Jessie asked, looking at all the cold medicine. "And I am not cranky!"

Another coughing fit.

"I wasn't sure what you'd need, so I just bought a bunch of stuff. Now come on, take something and we'll have dinner," He told her soothingly.

Jessie nodded and took some NyQuil.

"You know, I feel a little underdressed for dinner," Jessie admitted, sitting down.

"You want me to change into pajamas?"

"Why? You're not staying over," Jessie said before having some soup.

"Yes I am," Woody told her, having some of his soup as well.

"You are, huh?"

"Well, I was planning to before you called."

"Really? Don't you think I should have a say in this?"

"Do you really want me to go?" He asked her. He hoped she'd say no since he wanted to stay and take care of her and make her feel better.

"I just don't want you to get sick," Jessie muttered.

"Is that a no then?"

"Just do whatever you want. I'm too tired to argue with you."

"That's probably the NyQuil catching up with you."

"No it isn't, I was tired before I took it!" Jessie snapped at him.

Woody couldn't help but smile. For some reason, Jessie snapping at him didn't bother him.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"You're cranky," He told her fondly.

"I am not," She protested, pouting. "I'm going to watch TV. You can do the dishes"

"Yes dear."

…

Jessie sat on her sofa channel surfing.

"Find anything good?" Woody asked, joining her. He had finished washing the dishes and had changed into a pair of flannel PJ's that he kept at her place.

"The Magnificent Seven is coming on in few minutes."

"Good, come here," Woody told her gently, lifting his head so Jessie could rest hers on his shoulder. Jessie instead took a pillow and placed it on Woody's lap before lying down on her side and resting her head on the pillow.

"What's wrong with my shoulder?"

"I don't want to breathe on you. You'll get sick. Now quiet, the movie's starting."

Woody shrugged his shoulders and took Jessie's hand in his. It was nice for just the two of them to be like this and they didn't need to talk; just being together like that was enough for them. When the movie had finished, Woody wasn't sure whether Jessie was asleep or not.

"Jess," He said softly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now," She answered sleepily.

"You want me to carry you to the bedroom?"

"No, I can walk. Besides, I need to brush my teeth," She told him, groggily getting up.

Woody got up too and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Carrying you to the bathroom," He told her huskily, again giving her chills which she blamed on her cold.

"Put me down. You're breathing in my grimes!"

"Last time I did this; you said something about Gone With The Wind and kissed me so I couldn't see straight."

"I was drunk! You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope, here's your stop," He told her, putting her down.

Jessie went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

…

"What is that thing on my night stand?" Jessie asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"It's a vaporizer steam humidifier. It will help you breathe better while you're asleep. And here, I bought you some Vicks VapoRub. You rub it on your chest."

"I know," Jessie answered dryly.

"You want me to…uh…rub it on for you?" He asked her devilishly.

"You'd enjoy it too much," Jessie muttered, turning away from him to apply the VapoRub to her chest.

Woody left the bedroom to go brush his teeth with the spare toothbrush he kept at Jessie's. When he came back, Jessie was already in the double sized bed trying to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?" She asked Woody.

"Getting into the bed."

"Woody, you can't sleep with me; I'm sick!"

Now Woody looked insulted. "What do you think I am? An oversexed frat boy? Honestly Jessie, I came over here to take care of you! I don't expect anything of that nature in return and I don't want anything in return either! I happen to be in love with you in case you've forgotten and, when you love someone; you tend to want to do things for them; like taking care of them when they're sick. And, while we're on the subject of sex, let me remind you that you were the one who…" Before Woody could finish, Jessie hit him in the face with a pillow.

"I meant you can't sleep in here with me. I'll be coughing and breathing on you all night. I don't want to get you sick," She told him and then, as if on cue, she had another coughing fit.

"Oh," Woody murmured, gently patting her back. "I'll take my chances. Besides, you might need me in the night to get you something."

"Fine," Jessie said. "But don't blame me when you get sick. I warned you."

"I won't."

"And give me back my pillow."

Woody smiled and handed it to her. Jessie hit it a few times.

"Let's get some sleep," She suggested.

"All right, goodnight Jess," Woody muttered, leaning over to kiss her.

"No," Jessie told him firmly, turning away.

"No?"

"I'm sick."

"I know that Jess; you've been telling me that all night. Now, let me kiss you goodnight."

"No. With my luck I'll sneeze on you."

"All right," Woody said with a laugh.

They turned off the lights and Jessie settled herself on her side facing away from Woody. Woody was on his side as well with one arm wrapped around her.

"And you are oversexed," Jessie stated crossly. "You are the most oversexed cowboy there ever was."

"Whose fault is that?" He asked her in a whisper before nibbling on her ear.

"Stop that."

A/N So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess it's going to be a chapter fic. I hope you all like it so far. And don't worry I'm still working on Toys and Dolls. A/N


	2. Chapter 2

Let me take care of you.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters.

It was not a peaceful night for either Jessie or Woody. Jessie was up half the night coughing and Woody was up with her.

"You should-" Jessie began before being interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Don't try to talk," Woody told her softly, rubbing her back.

"Sleep on the sofa." Jessie finished, gasping for breath.

"I'm not going to sleep on the sofa. Breathe in the steam and I'll go get you a cold glass of water."

Jessie nodded and Woody went into the kitchen.

"It's always been like this," Jessie told him after having a drink. "Ever since I was a little girl. The first night of a cold, I'll have coughing fits. And you know what's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"What?" Woody asked, rubbing her back.

"My nose is going to run and it's not going to stop and you're just gonna think that I look disgusting. And then my ears will get clogged" Jessie told him before she coughed again.

"I could never think that you'd look disgusting," Woody told her, pulling her into his arms so that she could rest against his chest.

"Yes you will. I'll be all snot nosed and my hair will be a mess and you'll want to go back to that perfectly pretty groomed blonde ex girlfriend of yours." Jessie muttered, sounding miserable.

"You mean Bo?"

"You have any other perfectly pretty groomed blonde ex girlfriends?"

"Not that I can remember. And you don't have to worry, I like messy redheads now."

They both eventually did fall asleep. The next morning Jessie awoke to soft gentle kisses on the back of her neck courtesy of Woody.

"No, I smell like day old VapoRub," Jessie said hoarsely.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Woody answered. "Besides, if I can't kiss your face, then I've got to kiss something else." He finished before carrying on with his kisses.

"Oversexed cowboy," Jessie muttered.

"Only when it comes to you," Woody said as he continued to kiss her.

…

Jessie sat curled up on the sofa wearing a turtleneck sweater, leggings, and her trademark cowgirl boots in misery. She blew her nose for, what seemed to Woody, like the umpteenth time and it was getting on his nerves. He knew it wasn't her fault though, since she had told him her nose would be running, but still...

"I'm going to go out for a little bit," Woody told her.

"Kay," Jessie answered softly.

When he left she sniffed, feeling like crying. He wasn't going to come back, she thought. He'd most likely break up with her over the phone the next day and why wouldn't he? She was disgusting after all and she had snapped at him yesterday. She sighed. The cold medicine she had taken was finally taking effect. "He would have to leave just before my nose stops running," She said to herself.

…

Woody returned to the apartment he shared with his friends.

"How's Jessie?" Buzz asked him.

"She has a cold. You know how it is. I just came back here to get some more clothes and to get my school work," Woody told him.

"You planning on spending the weekend with her?"

"Yeah or longer," Woody answered, before noticing Buzz's look. "Don't look at me like that. If Mira had her own place, you'd be spending nights at her place."

"Sorry, it's just…"

"I know. Look, I love her and I'm not using her."

"I know man. But, remember, if you ever do hurt her…"

"I know, I know. You'll beat me up to infinity and beyond," Woody muttered.

"You got that right!"

…

Jessie had fallen asleep a little while after Woody left. When she woke up, she found that a blanket had been placed over her.

"Huh?" She questioned. She didn't remember getting a blanket.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," She heard Woody say.

She looked up and turned her head to see Woody sitting at the kitchen table working on writing a paper for one of his classes.

"You came back," Jessie muttered groggily, but sounding happy.

"Well, yeah, I told you I was just going out for a little bit. Wait, did you think I wasn't going to come back?" He asked, sounding quite amused.

"No," Jessie lied, not wanting Woody to know how insecure she had been feeling earlier. "I'm just surprised to see you back. What time is it?" She asked, changing the subject.

"It's around two pm. You want some lunch?"

"I guess," She answered, getting up and walking over to the refrigerator.

"I'll make you something," Woody offered, getting up.

"You don't have to. Besides, you have a paper to write."

"I need a break and, besides, I want to. It's part of taking care of you. What do you want?"

"PB and J."

"Just that?"

"Just that and a glass of water."

"Not milk?"

"Mother always said never drink milk when you have a cold."

"Why?" Woody asked, taking out four slices of white bread.

"I don't know, but it's been drilled into my brain."

"Mothers have a way of doing that, don't they?"

Jessie nodded. When Woody had finished making lunch, they both began to eat.

"Hope my cold clears up by Monday. I don't want to have to miss school or call out from work."

"You really like your job as vet tech, don't you?"

"I love it, helping out all those critters. What about you? How do you like your new job as a part time security guard?"

"It's kind of boring. But I think it will look good on my application when apply for the Sheriff's department."

"You're really serious about that, aren't you?"

"Ever since I was kid I've always wanted to be a Sheriff."

"Just don't get killed on me" Jessie said softly.

"I'd never do that," He told her reassuringly, taking her hand.

Later that night, Jessie was again curled up on the sofa feeling miserable. Her nose was running again, her head hurt and her ears were clogged. Woody looked at his ailing girlfriend, wishing he could do something to make her feel better. Then the idea hit him and, in his opinion, a romantic one at that.

"Jessie," He whispered in her ear "I have a surprise for you."

"Why are you blowing in my ear?" Jessie asked him.

"I'm not blowing in your ear! Come with me!" He told her, helping her up.

…

"You drew me a bubble bath!" Jessie exclaimed happily.

"I thought you'd like it," He said. "Now, you just take a nice relaxing bath and I'll be right outside if you need me."

"What? Why are you whispering? You know my ears are clogged!"

"Just take your bath!"

"I am! I am! You sound like my mother!"

"I'll be working on my paper if you need me!" He told her.

"Kay."

As Woody walked away, he had only half listened to what Jessie had been saying. So, when he heard the words 'join me', he ran towards the bathroom like a shot. Only Jessie hadn't invited him to join her and he ended up running into the bathroom door.

"Ow," He muttered uselessly, rubbing his nose. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, hitting Woody in the face and knocking him down.

"Woody? What are you doing on the floor?" Jessie asked him and then she gasped. "You were going to peep on me taking a bath through the keyhole, weren't you?" Jessie accused before slamming the door shut.

"Why would I want to peep at something I've already seen?" Woody yelled angrily, insulted over the fact that Jessie would accuse him of something like that.

…

"Don't you think you're over doing it with that ice pack?" Jessie asked. They were both sitting up in bed. "How long have you had that ice pack against your eye anyway? Hours?"

"I just don't want to make it look like I was in a bar fight."

"Well it serves you right!"

"It does not!"

"You were trying to peep in on me!"

"I wasn't trying to peep on you. I was going to join you!"

"What?"

"I said I was going to join you!"

"I heard what you said! Why would you think I'd want to take a bath with you?" She questioned furiously.

"You told me to!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"I heard you say 'join me'!"

"I said I'm surprised you didn't offer to join me!" Jessie went on to say something else, only the words didn't come out.

"You lost your voice!" Woody remarked, laughing. This earned him a death glare from Jessie. "I guess now I get to have the final word!"

Jessie pointed to him and then the door.

"What? You're kicking me out of bed?" He asked, shocked.

Jessie nodded vigorously.

"Oh, come on Jess. You don't mean that!" Woody whined.

She pointed to the door again.

"I'm not going to sleep on the sofa," He told her sternly.

Jessie was too angry with him to sleep next to him, so she got up and took her pillow and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Woody asked.

Jessie ignored him and left the room. Woody followed her, still holding the ice pack to his eye, and watched her as she sat down on the sofa.

"Jessie, you can't sleep on the sofa," Woody told her.

Jessie crossed her arms.

"Jessie, will you come back to bed, please?"

She shook her head.

"Fine Jess. If you want to sleep on the sofa, then that's just fine with me! I will be in the bedroom getting a good nights sleep," Woody hissed, annoyed by his girlfriend's behavior.

'If he was a real gentleman, he'd sleep on the sofa,' Jessie thought once Woody had made his way back into the bedroom.

Woody didn't get a good night's sleep though. Every time he'd roll over to face Jessie's side of the bed, he would absentmindedly reach over for Jessie only to remember that she wasn't there. He could hear her cough every now and then though from the living room.

The next morning Jessie was still mad at Woody and she still hadn't gotten her voice back either.

"Will you stop glaring at me? It's not my fault you lost your voice," Woody stated.

Jessie picked up her cell phone and used it to text his phone.

'Yes it is! Everything is your fault!'

"How is everything my fault?" He asked her angrily.

'You made me catch this cold. And, if you hadn't come over here, I wouldn't have lost my voice!'

"Is that the thanks I get? You know, I didn't have to come here. I could have stayed home. But no, I came here just to take care of you and what do I get? Nothing but heartache!"

'I didn't ask you to come! I don't need taking care of and I don't want you to!'

"Well, if that's how you feel, then maybe I should go?"

Jessie pointed to the door, indicating that she agreed with him.

"Fine!" Woody yelled, grabbing his hat and coat. "And you know what else? I'm not going to come back! Ever!" He exclaimed, too angry to think clearly.

Again Jessie pointed to the door and, without another word said, Woody marched out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Jessie had always promised herself that she would never cry over a guy. It just wasn't worth it, she had always told herself. So later she would blame her cold and the medicine she took. But, as soon as Woody slammed the door shut, she broke down in tears.

Woody had reached his car when he remembered that he had left his wallet at Jessie's and came to realize that he couldn't drive home without his license. With as much dignity as he could possible portray, Woody went back into Jessie's apartment.

"I forgot my…" Woody began, but stopped when he saw Jessie sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in her arms and her shoulders shaking. Jessie lifted her head in his direction and Woody caught sight of her tear stained face. The anger melted away from him instantly.

"Jessie, you're…you're crying," Woody murmured distantly, closing the door softly.

Jessie shook her head and rubbed her eyes in spite of her overpowering emotions. She didn't want him to know that she been crying over him like some little high school girl.

"Is it because we had a fight?" Woody asked gently, walking over to her.

Jessie got up and shook her head again. She turned away from Woody and crossed her arms. She didn't want to have Woody looking at her; her eyes were puffy and red from crying - not to mention that her nose was running again. She felt Woody wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

"Is it because I said I was never coming back?" He asked softly.

Jessie just shrugged, trying to make him think that she didn't care; only she couldn't keep herself from sniffling.

'Stupid cold,' she thought.

"I didn't mean it Jess. You know I can't go a day without seeing you." Woody hated himself for making her cry. She was sick, so she couldn't help being cranky.

"Jessie," Woody began. "I'm going to give you a minute to clean your face and then I'm going to kiss you. And I don't care that you're sick. Understand? Here's your minute; make the best of it."

Jessie hurriedly grabbed the tissues before wiping and blowing her nose. She knew that Woody had meant what he had just said.

"Minute's over Jess," He told her when the minute had passed and then he kissed her. A full open mouth kiss and he didn't care that he was most likely going to catch her cold. He stopped thinking about it when Jessie responded to kiss quite passionately with her tongue meeting his. He lifted her up onto the kitchen table as they continued kissing.

A/N One more chapter to go with this story, I hope no one thinks anyone is OCC. A/N


	3. Chapter 3

Let me take care of you.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters.

"Jessie," Woody moaned in response to her soft gentle touch. He lay in the bed and moaned again as Jessie gingerly unbutton his pajama top reviling his well-toned chest. "Jessie," Woody moaned yet again when he felt her touch his chest.

"You don't have a fever," she told him rubbing vaperrub into his chest.

It was a week later and Jessie had gotten over her cold and Woody had caught it. Jessie bit back a giggle remember how she had come home earlier that day to the sound of Woody was having a sneezing fit in her bedroom. When she walked in the room there was Woody lying in bed tissues in hand and his nose was almost the same color of Jessie's hair.

"You!" he said coughing pointing a finger at her. "You did this to me!" then he had another sneezing fit.

Jessie could help, but laugh at the sight of him.

"Don't laugh! I'm sick and I didn't laugh at you when you were sick!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I had to call out sick from work and the guys kicked me out because of this cold!"

"What?" Jessie had asked shocked.

"They kicked me they didn't want to take care of me or catch my cold that you gave me and Buzz called me a big baby!"

"Bo told me that when you're sick you do act like a big baby," Jessie said coming over to him.

"When did Bo tell you that?"

"When you brought me home to meet your family and friends. She filled me in on all your faults that she knew of and I filled her in one she didn't know."

"And what was that?"

"That you snore."

"Why'd you tell her that? I don't snore," he said followed by a sneeze.

"Bless you and you do snore. And I told her that just so she'd know how deep our relationship is."

"I knew you were a little jealous and I do not act like a big baby! All I asked them was to get me some soup and keep the nose down and if they could go to the store and buy all the stuff I need. I have half mind not to back and find a new place to live," he said then coughed.

"Any idea where?" Jessie asked him.

"You wouldn't be looking for a roommate would you?" he asked her weakly.

"We'll talk about that once you're feeling better. For now let me take care of you," she whispered seductively in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"I'm getting chills," he said.

"That's a side effect," Jessie told him.

"Of the cold?"

"No when someone you're in love with takes care of you. Now lets see if you have fever."

And that was where we came in.

"Jessie," he moaned her name once more.

"Yes?" Jessie said finding his moans slightly annoying.

"Will you get me some soup?" he asked pitifully before coughing.

"You're like a sad puppy, you know that?"

"Is that a yes or no about the soup?"

"I'll order us some Chinese food. You want something else beside soup?"

"I guess I could look at menu."

Later that night.

"Woody, no means no!" Jessie told him sternly.

"But why not!" he said coughing.

"Because I said so."

"But…"

"Woody I am not moving the TV into the bedroom."

"But I want to watch TV," he whined.

"Then you can watch it in the living room."

"I don't want to watch in the living room. I'm too weak to get out of bed anyway," Woody said followed by coughing fit.

"You are not! It's just a cold! Now come on and get up. It'll do you good too walk around a little bit," Jessie said pulling the cover off him and pulling him up out of bed.

Woody leaned on her for support. Jessie rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle. Woody really was acting like a big baby.

"Jessie, do I really snore?" Woody asked.

"Yes, but you make up for it," Jessie said sitting Woody down on the sofa.

"How do I make up for it?" Woody asked reaching for her so she would sit next to him. She obliged him placing a pillow on her lap and letting him rest his head on it.

"Cause when you're a sleep you look just like a little boy."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Well now you know our first born son will look when he's asleep."

"Let's hope he has my nose," Jessie said awkwardly pressing on the remote to turn on the TV.

"Aw there are westerns on," Woody complained.

"But 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' is coming on!" Jessie said excitedly.

"What's so great about that movie, it's not a western."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"No, I'm not really interested in none westerns."

"You're just as bed as Buzz," Jessie frowned.

"Huh?"

"With him nothing but space movies. Star Trek movies, Star Wars movies, Lost in Space, Space Odyssey, and all those Alien movies. And when ever I wanted to watch something else western or not he'd complain. I think that's one of the reasons we broke up."

"So in other words you're saying if we don't watch this movie you'll brake up with me," Woody joked.

"Yes," Jessie joked back.

"Can't have that," Woody said.

"I have to admit," Woody said when the movie was over. "That was a pretty good movie. You know for next Halloween you should dress up as Jessica Rabbit, you have the hair color and legs for it."

"Yeah, but not the bust size," Jessie said pointing her chest.

"You'd still look good in a strapless, backless, red dress with a slit up to here," Woody said sitting up and caressing Jessie's leg up to her thigh. Than he had a sneezing fit ruining the moment. After blowing his nose he moaned.

"I warned you," Jessie said.

"Yeah well…"

"And you said wouldn't blame me," she added.

"That didn't meant for you to stick your tongue in my mouth!" he said.

"What?"

"You heard me, you just couldn't keep your tongue in your mouth when I kissed you!"

"You're the one who put your tongue in my mouth first! You're always putting your tongue in my mouth when we kiss on the lips! The first time we kiss when we weren't even dating your tongue went in my mouth! For once I'd love to know what it's like to kiss you on the lips without having you tongue in my mouth!"

"Well you're going to lean soon! I won't putting my tongue in your mouth anytime soon!"

"Good!"

"And you know what else I'm leaving and I'm not coming back ever!" Woody said clearly not thinking properly. He marched out of Jessie's apartment in only pajama.

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize what he's doing? Jessie asked herself clearly not upset.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. She opened it up to reveal Woody standing there looking very much like a sad puppy.

"Uh, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry?"

Jessie laughed and throw her arms around him dragging him back inside.

"That had to be our most dumbest fight ever," Jessie said.

"Yeah," Woody said sounding tired.

"Come on I think it's time to put you to bed."

"Jessie?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you set up the humidifier?"

"Yes."

"And if I need a glass of water in the night will you get it for me?"

"Yes."

Jessie lay awoke in bed while Woody slept soundly and snoring loudly. She couldn't take it anymore she rolled over facing Woody; she slid her hands under his pajama and began to tickle him. Woody giggled in his sleep and rolled over.

'_Works every time_,' Jessie thought snuggling against him.

"You're leaving me?" Woody asked dismayed.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm going to class," Jessie told him.

"You're leaving me," he coughed.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"How can you leave me? I'm a very sick man!"

"Woody, you have a cold."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you! You can call and text me anytime you want."

"But you're leaving me!" he coughed.

"I'll come back."

"Fine, go, I just hope I'll still be alive when you get back."

"Woody, you are not that sick."

"How do you know? Anything could happen!"

"Woody, you will be fine," Jessie said sitting on the edge bed next. "You have everything need. Cold medicine is right on the nightstand; you have plenty of tissues, water bottles and you even have your laptop to watch all your western DVD's on. It's everything you need."

"No it isn't. You won't be here and I need you."

"I'll back," Jessie said, and then she kissed his forehead.

"Stay," Woody pouted putting his arms around her waist. "Stay and take care of me."

"You know, I get the feeling that you want to stay so we can fool around."

"Is that what you call it now?"

"What do you call it?"

"Sweating out my cold."

"You realize that if I hear you moan one more time, I may hurt you."

Jessie sat in the cafeteria looking at her cell phone. Woody had been texting her like crazy mostly she knew because he was board. She smiled and called him.

"Hey baby," she said "How you feel?...Uh huh. Did you take your medicine?...Good…I know I miss you too…I'll be home soon and I'll stay home the rest of night, ok?...Love you too bye."

"I didn't know you had kid, Jessie."

Jessie looked up too see a guy named Carl from one of her classes.

"I don't, that was my boyfriend. He's home with a cold," Jessie told Carl

"I didn't know you had boyfriend," Carl said sounding disappointed as he left.

"Hey Jessie! How's Woody feeling?" called Rex coming over.

"He's feeling miserable, but I think I understand why you guys kicked him out."

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad about that, but he told me my video games were too loud and told me not to play them!"

"Jessie! Jessie! Jessie!" Woody called from the bedroom.

"What? What? What?" Jessie asked annoyed coming in the bedroom.

"You're music's too loud! It's giving me a headache! Turn it down and why are writing your paper in the living room and not in here?"

"Because the light's better in there."

"But I'm in here."

"Yes I know it's hard to forget," Jessie said though gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem?"

"You're getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry me being sick is such a burden too you," he pouted.

"You're not a burden Woody, it's just what else do you want from me? I've done all that I can for you! I even made you dinner!"

"Jess, you reheated my leftovers from last night."

"I didn't make you reheat them did I?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm in cowgirl withdrawal. You've been gone all day."

"Well I've overdosed on cowboy," Jessie said rather then argue with him about how long she'd been gone.

"Well I need to overdose on cowgirl."

'_This conversation sounds so wrong,_' Jessie thought. Then an idea struck her she got on the bed next to him.

"You what I think you need?" Jessie said resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. "You need a nice long hot steamy shower," she said as seductively as she could.

"You th-think so?" Woody couldn't help stammer a little. Jessie sometimes had that effect on him.

"I'll go turn the shower on," Jessie said getting off the bed.

"You're not going to join me?" Woody asked disappointedly taking off his pajama shirt.

"No I'm not," Jessie said putting some clean towels in the towel rack.

"But…"

"But nothing! You're starting to smell! Now take a shower and make sure you stay in there a long time," Jessie said leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Once she left Woody sniffed himself and made a face.

An hour later Woody emerged from the shower feeling cleaner and smelling better. But his nose was now running. Getting a tissue he blow his nose loudly.

"I really hate having a cold," Woody said plopping down on the sofa. "And your music is still to loud!"

"Fine, fine, I'll turn it off," Jessie said.

"I didn't say turn it off. You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No," Jessie said coming over to him. "I'm just a little annoyed at you that's all."

"Why?"

"Because you're being a big baby," Jessie said sitting down next to him.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You are the biggest baby, I ever met."

"At least I'm not cranky."

"Oh yes you are. You're a big cranky baby."

"But I'm your big cranky baby, right?"

"You know it."

"Jessie, when I'm over this cold I'm going to make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"Me being a big cranky baby."

"You don't need too make up for anything. Besides you had to deal with me being cranky when I was sick."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I didn't mind, you're cute when you're cranky."

"I am?"

"You are."

"I love you, even if you do act like a big cranky baby when you're sick."

"And I love you even if you act cranky when you're sick."

Woody would have kissed her, but he was seized by a sneezing fit and Jessie was seized by a laughing fit.

"Don't laugh!" Woody said.

Woody did finally get over his cold and he seemed to be spending more and more time at Jessie's place and less time at his place that he shard with the guys, he even stared moving more of his stuff in and Jessie found herself not minding at all.

"You know," Jessie said one evening as she relaxed on the sofa. "I'm beginning to think that you're really serious about moving in with me."

"Oh I am," Woody said coming over to her. Getting on the sofa he gently pulled Jessie on to his lap.

"You really want to movie in with me?"

"I do," he said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"You've never kissed me like that before."

"Well you did say you'd love to know what it's like to kiss me without me sticking my tongue in your mouth."

"Yes I did say that didn't I?"

"So what do you think?"

"Coming from you, both kisses are good. But Woody are you really sure about moving in with me? Don't get me wrong I'd love for you move in."

"Jessie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he told her seriously and yet lovingly at the same time.

"You better be careful with talk like or I'll be expecting…"

"A marriage proposal and an engagement ring?" he said pulling a ring box about of his pocket and opening it showing her the ring in side.

Jessie looked from the ring to Woody in complete shock.

"When I was thinking of how to propos to you, I thought about taking you to a fancy restaurant and I'd wear a suite and tie and you'd wear a dress and we'd have a romantic dinner for two under candlelight, but then I thought that's not us. So then I had this other idea we'd go horseback riding and then I'd surprise you with a picnic and propos to you there, but it's winter and I didn't want to wait until spring. But I think us just being here like this is the best way, so Jessie will you marry me?" he asked her. Woody waited breathlessly for her answer as Jessie processed what Woody had said.

"YES!" she screamed happily.

"Yes?" Woody asked to confirm that she had said yes.

"Yes."

"YES!" Woody screamed happy that she had said yes. He slipped the ring on her finger and then Jessie kissed him with more passion then she ever had kissed him before. Woody kissed her back with equal passion.

"Woody," Jessie whispered his ear. "Lets go to the bedroom and rehearse our wedding night."

"My thoughts exactly."

A/N Ok last chapter, so what you think? When I had this in mind as a oneshot it was going to end with Woody catching Jessie's cold and asking her to marry him and her of course saying yes. I'm thinking of writing other human fics that take place before and after this one, should I? A/N


End file.
